


Autumn Days

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Cuddling, F/M, I hope it's cute, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: She lifts her head from it’s place nuzzled into Dan’s shoulder, to kiss him. First, it’s soft, like the flowers that bud on the tree outside their window in the spring. Her lips are the pale petals gracing the world for the first time as they brushed against his lips and cheeks and jaw. And as fast as the seasons change, her lips return with a heat never known before.





	Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I haven't uploaded in forever and while there is no good excuse- I'll still blame it on work and school. (Really it's laziness and writers block.) HOPE YOU LIKE THIS !!!!

The air couldn’t be crisper as Dan took a deep breath, letting the chilled air swirl into his lungs as he walked down the sidewalk toward his flat.The leaves on the surrounding trees have just began to change color, creating beautiful bursts of oranges, reds and yellows. He was buzzing with excitement to finally get home, curl up in bed beside his girlfriend and read a book. After spending a long day at the studio, it was exactly what he needed. 

When he finally arrives at the flat, an invisible weight lifts off his shoulders, and Dan feels like he can be truly be himself. This is home. 

“Y/N?” He calls out, shrugging off his jacket. The apartment was still and silent, save for the soft playing of an orchestral record coming from the bedroom. 

“In here, love,” A soft voice replies. Dan makes his way to their messy, yet controlled chaos of a room. She was sitting halfway up in bed, a notebook propped up against her blanketed legs. For a moment, Dan just stands there, observing; listening to the wind rustle the branches just outside the window mixing with the swelling and cracking of the vinyl strings, the strands of hair that fell from her ponytail that now frame her face. There was something so serene and right about the moment he was in. His life seemed to be made up of these huge contrasting moments: the loud roaring of a crowd at a gig, sweat dripping down his face, lights flashing and coloring the world; and then this, soft sounds, warm tones cast off from the lamp, one person he loves. 

Crawling onto the bed, Dan plops down beside her, his head sinking into a too-soft pillow. “I’m so lucky,” He says with a sigh, taking his right hand and placing it on her elbow. 

Now, she looks at him, shifting those hazel -but mostly brown- eyes to his blue ones. A small grin makes its way onto her lips. His head is tilted up to catch her eye, and a lock of his ever-messy dark hair falls onto his face. What a dork, she thinks, gazing upon her slightly rumpled boyfriend. She couldn’t love him more. 

“Me too,” she whispers back, licking her lips (which entices Dan more than he’d probably care to admit). “How was the studio? Were you and Mark able to figure out that arrangement?” Dan had been so stressed the night before about this string arrangement for a song on the new album, he’d barely slept the night before. 

“Yeah, luckily we were able to. It’s so great to finally get that out of my head.” He sits up, now level with her, to possibly get a look at what she was working on before he’d arrived. Words, sentences, paragraphs were scrawled upon the page. Dan touches a hand to the corner of the page, “What’s this you’re working on?

A slight laugh escaped her lips as she said, “I’m not quite sure actually… I had this idea that I couldn’t get out of my head, it was just- just so present and right.” 

“I know the feeling,” Dan replied, lying his head onto her shoulder, enjoying the calming rise and fall of her breaths. She reaches for his hand, abandoning her notebook completely. 

She desperately enjoyed the times when he was back from touring, when they could make up for lost time in kissing, cuddling and, well, other things. Mostly, however, she just missed being around him, having her best friend to talk to all the time. There were no words for how empty she could feel sometimes when he was gone. But, she’s her own person and he’s his own, and if he’s going out there and being happy and living his dream, a little bit of heartache is worth it. 

 

They fell into a peaceful silence after that. She slips her hands underneath Dan’s yellow sweater, slowly feeling the planes of his stomach. Her icy fingers leave a cold trail on his skin, and his shiver was part delight, part reflex. They shift into each other’s arms, just enjoying the simple pleasure of just being close and together. 

She hadn’t necessarily let Dan exactly know what she was writing about. She was writing about the slant of his jaw, the dark blue and silver flecks in his eyes, the way he looked at her as if she was the sun…. She lifts her head from it’s place nuzzled into Dan’s shoulder, to kiss him. First, it’s soft, like the flowers that bud on the tree outside their window in the spring. Her lips are the pale petals gracing the world for the first time as they brushed against his lips and cheeks and jaw. And as fast as the seasons change, her lips return with a heat that had Dan moaning into her mouth as he slips his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste every part of her. The heat building inside them has him struggling- and failing- to remove his thick sweater in between kisses. She giggles, slightly out of breath, having pulled away to help her too-adorable boyfriend undress so that they could continue. 

When he finally successfully removes his sweater, they are intertwined once more. She can’t get enough of him, wrapping her legs around his waist to possibly try and bring her even closer to him. Her hands move to his hair, first feeling up his now goosebump-ridden stomach, then his neck, and ears, taking time to worship every place, every molecule and atom that makes up Dan. His hands move down to her pants, fervently urging them down with his finger tips. 

It was like he could feel his love pulsating through his veins with every goddamned beat of his heart. No word, sentence, lyric, or melody could capture how he feels about her. He does his very best to show her with every kiss, touch, and movement inside her. 

 

They watch the colored leaves dance in the wind as they make their way down to earth as they lay in each other’s arms, hands absentmindedly playing with one another. Laziness crept into their bones like the November chill brings the winter air.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this drabble oops.....
> 
> What do you guys wanna read more of??? What'd you think of this??? Please let me know in the comments!!!


End file.
